mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Swift
Jackson "Jack" Bernie Swift is a major and playable character featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the 'Legends and Killers' DLC pack, Jack Swift is also a multiplayer character in Red Dead Redemption. Biography Sheriff Bartlett contains an article from the newspaper "The Londoner" in his office which tells Jack's story before the events of the game. He was born in Sandhurst, England (as expected) and was raised as a gentleman. He mentions that he played rugby as a young man and was a boxer. He was enrolled in the British Army, however, he got bored of it and instead became a bank robber and after robbing a London bank, escaped minutes before a hanging party on a boat for America. As a sharpshooter, he gained fame in the United States and was contacted by a circus ringmaster Preston O'Leary, who asked Jack to join his circus as a tricks sharpshooter. Jack accepted, but before joining, O'Leary was killed in an "accidental" fire, and Professor Perry took control. Perry and Jack never got along and Perry had Jack locked up in a cage. Interactions Red Harlow first meets Jack Swift at the Carnival Outpost, where Jack is hanging in a cage during the mission "Carnival Circus". After Red releases Jack, the two team up to defeat the clown enemies in the area. While Red heads back to Brimstone to collect his bounty for Pig Josh, Jack heads off to Widow's Palace to confront Perry's Circus. During the mission "Freakshow" the player gets to play as Jack as he confronts Perry and his henchmen. This is the only time Jack is a playable character during the story. Red meets Jack again at the Battle Royale, where both men are participants. Following the conclusion of the event, Jack helps Red assault Griffon's Mansion during the missions "Siege" and "Tower of Cards". Jack's skill at picking locks on doors is an asset during the assault. Jack's fate at the end of the battle is clearly known; he was killed by the Cornet Brothers when Red left him to leave in a passage. Showdown Jack Swift is available as a playable character in Showdown from the start of the game and does not need to be unlocked. His unique ability allows him to quickly shoot all rounds of his dual revolvers into one target with enhanced accuracy. Multiplayer quotes *''"You disgusting, bloody, plebeians!"'' *''"You shall feel my displeasure."'' *''"You're lower than the dirt on my brogue, riff-raff!"'' *''"I say, this is all a bit bloody much, what?"'' *''"I'll give you a lesson in manners you won't forget for a while!"'' *''"I know the Marquess of Queensbury Rules."'' *''"Charge!"'' *''"We are not amused."'' *''"I'll have you roundly beaten from this place."'' *''"You really are a complete arse."'' *''"One English gentlemen is worth ten of your colonial peasantry."'' *''"I used to play rugby, you know."'' *''"Degenerates! Low lives! Pond slime!"'' *''"Tally ho, you bloody peasants!"'' *''"For King and Country!"'' *''"Do none of you speak the King's English correctly?"'' *''"I'll have you know, I bored your mother in her back passage."'' *''"Throw down your weaponry, peasant!"'' *''"I'm taking this whole bloody mess of a country back, single-handedly."'' *''"Where are the King's Royal Lancers when one needs them, Eh?"'' Trivia *Jack wears his holsters in a fashion causing the grips of his revolvers to point forward. Jack uses a technique known as cavalry draw which is well known by U.S. Marshal James Butler Hickock's use of the technique. *In addition of appearing in missions, Jack can also be found walking around the streets of Brimstone or within the Brimstone Saloon between missions at various points in the game. *Jack claims that he can barely hold his gun straight due to his "old age" and alcoholism. Despite this, Jack is only 33, however, the drinking made him look older. **Jack is indeed a severe alcoholic. His surname is could be a pun on the "swift-half" which is a measurement equalling half a pint of any alcoholic beverage. *Red's only words to Swift are: "You ain't my problem". *It is implied some of Professor Perry's animosity towards Jack is because he's British. *Unlike most other characters in Revolver, Jack does not have a journal page. Only newspaper articles of him can be found. *He wears a bowler hat similar to the FBI (at the time BOI). *In Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, his role (like Paul O'Grady's) is replaced with Leg Johnson's. Gallery Kelley_and_Jack.jpg|Kelley and Swift. Annie,_Reed_und_Jak.jpg|Jack with Red and Annie at Mayor's yard. Swift_boat.jpg|Swift at Serendipity boat. Jack_and_Katie.png|Jack and a tied up Katie at Widow's Palace. Jak_sniped.jpg|Jack might as well get sniped. Jak_wit_Reed.jpg|Jackson and Red fighting Perry's circus. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:RDR Category:British Category:Drunkards Category:Protagonists Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Military Personnel Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Good